Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calf creep feeder and more particularly to a calf creep feeder wherein the fence panels at the opposite sides of the creep feeder may be selectively moved from a lower creep feeder position to an elevated folded position for transport or to enable the feeder to be utilized as a self-feeder. More particularly, this invention relates to a lift assist spring which enables the fence panels to be easily moved from the lower creep feeder position to the transport/self-feeder position.
Description of the Related Art
In the cattle feeding business, creep feeders have been provided to supply feed to young calves prior to and subsequent to weaning. The prior art calf creep feeders normally include a portable feeder having feed troughs or feed discharge openings at the opposite sides thereof. A foldable fence is provided at each side of the feeder which enables calves to enter a feeding area associated with the feeder so that the calves have access to the feed but which prevents larger cows to enter the feeding areas. Usually, the fences at each side of the feeder are selectively movable from a lower feeding position to an upper stowed position at the side of the feeder. The fences are quite heavy and are difficult for a person to manually raise the fence from the lower creep feeding position to the upper stowed position.